Terran Project Gemini
by Opaaru Tsuki
Summary: The plants are dying and the desert is reclaming the towns. If that weren't enough there are two creatures after Vash and Knives. Dark and ancient experiments who know how the twins were created and for what their original purpose was.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Trigun-y.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 -The Desert Reclaimed**

**_

* * *

_**

The news swarmed all over Gunsmoke. It was on everyone's lips causing anxiety and stirring panic within every inhabitant's heart. The plants were dying. Slowly, one by one, plants all over Gunsmoke were ceasing to function overnight. The last remaining cities were becoming overcrowded with those lucky enough to escape the infringing desert. It was the apocalypse. Gunsmoke was losing its energy sources and with it it's inhabitants.

The foreboding reports did not take long in reaching Vash and Knives sparking a renewed hatred towards humans from the latter. More than one time Vash had heard him scream "murderous spiders" at the top of his lungs as the number of reported broken plants grew with each passing day. Knives' mind formed twisted plots to exert his revenge, but his weakened state confined him to his bed. After all, only a few days ago the wounded blond had been out cold.

"How can you stand it?" Knives growled angrily at his brother, "How can you just stand by while our brothers are massacred?"

"…" Vash remained silent as his glass-green eyes remained focused on their task of bandaging.

"Well, defend your murderous spiders now! Defend them! I dare you! We should have eliminated them long before this Vash! Things should never had gotten this far out of hand! If they had been exterminated every one of our slain brothers would still be alive!"

"It isn't our place to determine who lives and who dies Knives. We must, we must try and preserve life, instead of invoking violence."

"Still being a fool. You'll never change. What do you think that the spiders will do with us once all the plants break down? Will you help them even as they tie you up so they can drain your energy? Your life?" he asked his voice filled with contempt, "It will happen Vash. Once all the plants break down, they will hunt us. They will hunt you! You! Their protector! I've seen what they do to their own kind. Do you think they will show any mercy towards you?"

"There is another way, Knives. We'll find another way."

"You idiot! There is no other way! Either you kill them, or they'll kill you!"

"No Knives, you're wrong. We can live peacefully among them we can…"

"What do I have to say to make you understand! They will come after you Vash! Your precious humans will chain you to a battery and slowly drain the life out of you! Those same humans you've worked so hard to preserve will kill you! The two disgusting she-spiders that cling to you will only serve to trap us!"

"Stop it Knives! Who do you think you are! You're in no position to pick one over another! You are in no position to decide who lives and who dies!"

"You just can't accept reality. You're just like them, no, I'm wrong, you are worse. You have lowered yourself to their level, groveling in your own putrid mass of hypocrisies and contradictions," he sneered and then laughed cruelly, "You are an idiot, Vash. Do you really think you can avoid making the decision? By standing idle you have already chosen death for our kind. You have already decided that your spiders will live and we shall die. You have already condemned our kind to extinction. Who the hell do _you _think you are? You think you can just shrug off the choice and everything will be alright? You call me a monster, but at least I was clear about my choice, Vash. The butterfly who would only look on as his brothers are slain, you are the monster here and you disgust me. Leave, I'm sick of your presence!"

He accented his snarl by tossing a cup at his brother. The porcelain mug crashed against the adobe wall and shattered. The action made Knives feet as if a thousand blades had driven into his flesh but the anger in his steel-blue eyes showed no remorse. Vash complied and shut the door behind him. He stared hard into the door's surface focusing on the swirling grain. His emerald eyes filled with tears which overflowed in a seemingly endless stream. The bitterness within them was clear more so, because he knew Knives was right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A lone figure rode into the little town of Midland, about thirty iles from New Oregon. Her black silver-buckled boots were smeared as the motorcycle she rode kicked up the tan desert sand. She wore black gloves and a matching overcoat with a hood pulled over her head. As the cycle's drumming stopped before the saloon, several men cleared the entrance. She entered the building carrying herself in a way that screamed "gun-fighter" which attracted several stares. She stepped up to the bar taking a seat in the darkest end. The bartender, a young man in his late teens with brown hair and blue eyes, turned to her from the far side of the bar.

"What will it be Roe?" he asked the figure quietly.

"Vodka, on the rocks," she replied in an icy tone as she pulled off her hood. Rich, blue-violet hair flowed down her shoulders. The mention of her name sent hushed murmurs through the crowd of drunks. Several more people took their leave. As the young bartender prepared her drink he spared her a glance. A porcelain-white mask covered her features perfectly, all the while giving her an eerie appearance. Black pools that seemed to swallow up all light stared out into the world where her eyes should have been.

"So… when am I gonna be able to see your real face?" asked the bartender.

He was trying to make small talk, which meant he wanted something. She took a drink and pinned him with her emotionless masked gaze. It was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Not today," she answered coldly.

"I-I heard rumors that you know where to get an endless supply of-of electricity."

Ah, so that's what this is about.

"So-so do you know?" he stuttered as his blue eyes widened with fear.

Roe drank from her glass and let the teen suffer a bit longer before answering.

"If I did, what makes you think I'd tell _you_?"

"I've seen a whole lot of gunfighters come 'round here, and they all talk big but you could beat them all blindfolded. I bet you could even beat Vash the Stampede."

Her eyes narrowed beneath the mask.

"Your point?"

"I know that there's nothing I can threaten you with that will make you tell me what I want to know."

"Smart boy, but flattery will get you nowhere."

"There's word that the plant here ain't doing so good," he blurted, "My dad's in the hospital. That plant is the only thing keeping him alive if it goes out… I need you to tell me where to get electricity. Never-ending electricity."

She finished her drink and set the glass down on the counter. Her eyes bore into the boy. The woman in black then took out several bills and placed them beside the empty glass.

"If you're looking for sympathy I suggest you try the chapel."

With that she rose out of her seat and lifted the hood over her head.

"Wait! I-I can pay you. I-I have my savings…"

"And I have enough money."

She turned and began to walk away. The teen then jumped over the counter and ran to intercept her. He glared at her defiantly as he stood between the woman and the doorway.

"There must be something you want! Something I can give you!"

The entire saloon grew silent as they watched the boy stand before Roe. Slowly and deliberately, her hand went to her hip and she pulled out a long silver gun.

"Get out of the way," she ordered emotionlessly.

The boy's eyes widened but he did not budge.

"Tell-tell me what I can do…" he whispered hoarsely.

She slowly pointed the barrel at the boy's head.

"Get out of the way," she repeated in the same tone.

"I need to know…"

She cocked the weapon.

"Last chance. Get out of the way."

The boy's eyes watered and he stepped aside defeated. Roe put away her gun and walked on. Just as she passed him she stopped.

Keeping her eyes focused on the doorway she answered: "Take him to Jenora Rock. They use a windmill instead of a Plant."

With that she exited. Behind the saloon there was a dark alley. From the shadows, a lean sleazy looking man stepped forward with a crooked grin on his face.

"Ah, Reaper. Punctual as always."

"You've been talking to the people in town," she told him coldly.

"I may have had a few too many drinks…"

"Do you have what I want?" she cut him off.

"Straight to business I see. Yes, I have the 'disk'," he said showing it to her, "I take it you have what you promised?"

From deep in her cloak's folds she produced a large roll of paper.

"I have the schematics."

"Yes. Will they really produce electricity?"

"If you build them right."

"Unbelievable. A electricity from sunlight, heh-heh!"

"Enough, give me the disk."

"I can't help but feel that I should be asking more for this," he said tossing the disk to her.

"Believe me, in a few weeks they'll be priceless."

The man studied the blue prints for the solar panels with interest.

"Glad to do business with you," he said but as he looked up he noticed she was gone.

From behind the saloon's bottle-green windows the bartender saw a black hooded figure ride out of town and into the desert dunes. The entire town seemed to breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"There goes was Death herself," muttered a man wearing a golden star.

"Roe the Reaper they call her," agreed the young bartender.

"Yes, and ya almost got killed by her, Jodd!" growled the sheriff seizing the boy by the collar and shaking him, "Ya know better than to provoke someone like her! Ya also damn well know I can't protect you from her! The best we can do is stay outta her business so she'll leave us in peace!"

"I needed to know…" explained Jodd miserably.

"Yes! Of course ya 'needed to know'! So ya go and prod the sleepin' monster and for what!" snapped the sheriff as he released the boy roughly, "Jus' so she can tell ya tha same thing that whole town has told ya! How stupid can ya get, Jodd!"

The sheriff calmed down a bit.

"Dammit Jodd, you know what happened to the last sheriff. He tried to run her out of town seven years ago. He gathered sixty strong men, himself included, and called her out while she was in this very saloon," the sheriff paused as he lit a cigarette, "I was the deputy back then. Ten seconds later, fifty-six corpses and four cripples littered the street. She shot them all without so much as breaking a sweat."

"Even came back inside to finish her drink," finished Jodd meekly. He knew the story all too well.

"Which is exactly why you should stay out of her way. Let the occasional idiot try his luck against her, you just stay alive," the sheriff jabbed a finger at the boy. "Take your old man where ya need to and keep your nose out of the crossfire."

"Hey sheriff, you think she has a bounty on her head?" asked Jodd suddenly curious.

"Not that I know of," replied the man, "besides, the last thing we need around here are bounty hunters. No, looks like we're stuck with Roe's little appearances for a while. Sometimes I think we might be better off if Vash the Stampede came into town."

"And why is that?" asked the boy as he put away spare shot glasses.

"Because then maybe he'd meet up with Roe, and maybe… they'd finish each other off."

In a corner of the bar a blond man coughed and sputtered into his beer.

* * *

. 

O.T.: So did you guys like it?

Vash: It was only a matter of time before you decided to torture me wasn't it.

O.T.: I torture all my favorite bishies in in fanfiction. XD This is my first Trigun fanfic so please lemme know what you think. Construction criticism is preferred. Random flamers be warned, I shall delete and ignore your review. I used to publicly humiliate my flamers, but then I realized it was a waste of time.

Vash: Reviews will be rewarded with a complementary plushie!

O.T.: (messes with her Knives plushie) Karate chop/angel-arm action! AHAHAA!

Vash: (sweatdrops) Yeah...well see you guys next chap.

O.T.: (waves) Later!


End file.
